The Music of the Heart
by Aiel Rouin
Summary: Christine Daaé has just come to live at the opera. Erik has been watching her. Posing as the Angel of Music, he begins to teach her. Soon a plan is devised, and neither Erik or Christine are prepared to handle the consequenses
1. The Angel Speaks

The shadows of the Opera House hide him. Inside the candle lit room, he hears someone crying.

"Oh, Papa. I miss you so."

Erik just stood there. As a young man of seventeen, he could only hide.

"Please papa, please send me the Angel of Music, don't forget your promise"

As the sobbing continiued, he recieved an idea.

_Maybe, Just Maybe, **I** could be her angel._

This idea was very intruiging. After all, he was the master of this opera. Hadn't he heard all the training for the sopranoes, throughout all his years? Yes, he would be her angel.

"Child, do not cry, I am here"

The puzzled girl looked up. Seeing no one, she whispered "Angel"

"Yes. I am here to teach you music. Go to your room, and I will be there."

She got up, and walked out the room. Erik knew that he had little time. Walking out of the shadows, there he is.

A tall man, with dark hair and handsome features, wearing a mask. His cloak trails behind him as he runs off into the passage, disappearing past a corner. Glancing at a cross, with the picture of a man, and the name Gustav Daaé, he figures that this is the girl that Estelle spoke of, this Christine Daaé. He smiles, knowing that her name would help, and steps into the shadows, to the ballerina's quarters. To where Christine was waiting.

* * *

Ok **Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters, but I might make up some, like friends.

Please tell me what you think.


	2. The First Lesson

In the passageway to the ballerina quarters, Christine stops.

_What are you afraid of? Papa has sent him_

She continiues on, and soon reaches her room. Hearing voices, she waits.

_It is probably just Meg and Jenivive, talking about me_

This however, was wrong. One voice was Mdm Giry, the otherseemed to be a man. She waited until they stopped, and when Mdm Giry left, entered.

* * *

"Are you crazy? You cannot do this." 

"Estelle, please. She needs my help."

"Fine, but if anything happens, you will have to go."

"And where would I go, to the circus that you brought me from? Please, let me do this."

"Alright. I will allow you, but **she** must tell me of the lessons, or at least that you are giving them to her."

"Madame, I believe we have a deal."

When she had left, Erik crept back into the shadows. After moments of waiting in the dark room, the door opened.

* * *

Christine walked in, waiting what was to come to her. 

"Ah, you have come, I have been waiting."

"Why was Madame Giry in here?"

"She was checking on things, now come, let me get a good look at you."

The little girl set down her candle, and walked into its glow.

_She is beautiful_

Erik had to catch his breath, for though she was around eight, she was beautiful. Her dark hair cast a peculiar glow, and her large eyes gave her face a supernatural glow.

"I do suppose we have some work to do, so let us begin. Do you know what a scale is?"

When she nodded in the affirmative, he smiled.

"Then sing one."

He gave her a pitch, and she slowly sang.

"Do...Re...Mi...Fa...Sol...La...Ti...Do"

Erik winced slightly, for Christine fell sharp at every note, causing her to go from a C scale to an F scale. However, he did not say what he felt.

"That was...interesting. Listen, and try to mimick what you hear."

He sang a perfect scale and arpegio.

She copied, and sounded somewhat better, although not perfect.

Noticing the improvement, his lips twitched to form a smile, that was almost like a grimace.

_She can be taught. Now, let the lessons begin!_

* * *

Disclaimer: see previous chapter

Note: Review replies will be placed down here instead of at the top.

Aiel


	3. Dreams and Roses

As the silence of the room closed in, Erik lay tossing and turning in his bed, dreaming a dream that was both plesant and horrid.

* * *

_Inside the Opera Populaire, a young woman is getting ready. Dark curls surround her face, and as she looks up, her face is that of an angel. Smiling, her friend places a veil over her head._

_"You look an angel."_

_Escorted out of her longtime room, she gives one back glance, and readily turns forward._

_Inside the chapel, a preist is waiting with a man. The man could be almost a skeleton, and one side of his face is ingrown._

_When the ladies walk in, he looks up. Taking the hand of one, they turn to the preist, and are married. With a single kiss, they are bound forever._

_

* * *

_

With his brow in a sweat, Erik wakes up, and rises from his bed. Going to the mirror, he slowly opens it;stepping inside Christine's room, where the girl lay sleeping.

Walking over to her bed, he stands over her. Seeing that a bunch of roses had been placed in her room, he picks one up. Taking a single black ribbon,( that he had stolen from the costume department) he ties it on, and places it on her pillow. Noticing that the sun was about to rise, and that she would be waking soon, he slowly walked to the mirror. With a single glance backward, he steps through the hole, and disappears.

_Past the point of no return... Hmmmmmmm_

_

* * *

_

Mkay, I know that this is kind of a twist between the book and the movie, but I think that they're both equally good, and equally important to the story.

To reviewers:

MMM: yep, there's a twist alright.(Evil Raupit will get his doom... MUAHAHAHAHA)

AMT: Glad you like.

PixieDust6291: Uuuuhhh...Happy to be of service...yeaahhh...

Well, this is all for my chapter 3

R&R,

Aiel


	4. Determinations Beginnings

The doors of the Ballerina's chambers burst open.

"Madame Giry, Madame Giry."

She hurries in to see an excitedlooking Christine.

"What is it, my child?"

"Madame Giry, look"

The girl hands her the rose. She immediately gets an undescribeable look on her face.

"I think it is from the angel."

"Yes, I think it is. Now hurry to your classes."

Christine gave a small curtsie, and ran out the door.

The older woman gave a small shudder, and set the rose down on the table.

* * *

_It cannot be! _

Erik began pacing around the floor.

_But if it is not possible, then why the dream?_

He turned over to the large bed that had become his after it was discarded from the scene shop.

_I must not allow this to happen, it cannot be. However..._

Music suddenly ran through his head.

_She will be mine, someday..._

* * *

Okay, I know really short chapter, but I'm in school and have no time.

To reviewers:

the Mouse in the Opera House: Glad you like, deception and a fast forward coming

citycowgirl2006: Working as fast as possible

Luv Ya All, Please R&R

Aiel


	5. Beginnings of his Music

My music

Dark as night, it will woo her

Light as breath, it will soothe her

My song will fly

She will be mine

All because of

my music.

* * *

On the edge of reason, there are no questions.

Now or never, this is it

You never will come to this again,

The point of No return.

Heartless, but tender

this moment will prophesy

Ringing through your life

This is what I chose

* * *

Erik looked down at the crumpled piece of paper that held his words.

_No, I can do better, and someday she will be mine..._

* * *

"Angel, why must I learn to sing?"

Erik gathered his thoughts to compsure, and softly answered

_It is what your Father wishes_

"Really, you know Papa?"

_Yes, I know him. He wants you to become like your Mama_

"I will"

They started their lesson over again, with Erik determined to come up with answers for thequestions that were due to come

* * *

Ok, I know, a really short chapter, but it has to be. Poems at top are prototypes of songs he will write for her. Bye for now

Aiel


End file.
